Harry Potter and the Return of Sirius Black
by sirryfan29
Summary: Harry is in the middle of a Quidditch game when he spots Sirius Black in the stands watching him. Is Sirius still here or was it just a hallucination? Lots of romance. Rated T.


Harry stood out on the field, ready to mount his broom. There was a Quidditch game about to take place, and he was sure that Gryffindor would win courtesy of how hard he and Ginny had pushed everyone. Though maybe it had been a fraction _too _hard. He'd only had five minutes to eat this morning himself before practice, and he was starving.

"Ready?" the scorekeeper called. "Five…four…three…two…one…GO!"

Harry mounted his Firebolt and soared into the air, high into the clouds where nobody could see him, focusing entirely on the Snitch. Malfoy was behind him, but he had a ways before he could catch up to Harry-especially with that slow Nimbus Two Thousand And One thing. Harry laughed, and his broom swerved. Gasping in surprise, he managed to right himself before he could fall like third year.

Harry hadn't practiced this hard for nothing. He basically glared at the Snitch and held out his hand as he chased after it. It dropped down out of sight, and he followed it.

Suddenly, he saw a sight that made his stomach drop. Sirius Black was sitting in the stands, and he could tell because he'd flown right past him. He knew it had to be a mirage-he really missed his godfather-but he had looked so real. Without thinking, he turned back to look. Sirius was still there.

Stunned, Harry didn't realize he wasn't paying attention until he was falling. The last thing he heard were gasps and screams of horror from the crowds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"Here, look, he's waking up. See, I told you he wasn't dead." Fred's voice-or George's. His friends were crowding over him, and he grinned widely before he remembered why he was here.

"I'm so sorry, guys." Harry put his glasses on but that was no use, because his eyes began flooding with tears.

"Hey, mate, don't be so hard on yourself," Ron said. "We've won. Just rest."

"You guys need rest too," he protested.

"Look who's talking." Everyone laughed, and Harry flushed.

"All right, everyone out," Madame Pomfrey ordered. "Like Weasley said, he needs rest."

Ron, who was earning numerous glares, said, "I didn't mean we had to leave!"

"Scoot," Madame Pomfrey said, poking Ron in the back with her pen and causing him to walk faster out of the room.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry blurted out.

"What are you talking about, Mr. Potter?" Madame Pomfrey asked. "Sirius Black is deceased."

"No, I saw him. He's _here_," Harry insisted, sitting up. "I want to _see_ him."

"Sirius Black is-"

"Very much alive," a familiar voice finished, and Harry's eyes widened as Sirius entered the room.

"Sirius!" Ignoring Madame Pomfrey's shouts, he jumped up from the bed and ran into his godfather's arms. "Oh my God, you're real. You're here. You're fucking here-"

"Language, my Harry," Sirius mumbled into Harry's hair.

"How…" Harry trailed off, tears of joy streaming down his face.

"The veil released me about a week ago," Sirius explained. "I've been hiding out in the Shreiking Shack. I just haven't been ready to tell you. I wanted to see your game, but I wasn't going to show myself personally until I thought I was ready. Remus…well, he insisted I tell you right then and there."

"I agree!" Harry said, pulling back to look into Sirius's eyes.

"He told me how torn apart you were." Sirius cradled Harry's face in his hands. "I am so sorry I did that t-"

"Stop it," Harry insisted. "You did not do that. It was not your fault. It was that damn Bellatrix's fault for taking you away from me."

"Remus also said you tried to kill her." Sirius glared. "Why would you try to kill someone?"

"I don't know, Mother, because she tried to kill the one person I actually love?"

"You…love me?" Sirius looked taken aback, but why that was, Harry couldn't guess. Before he could try, however, he was pulled into another crushing hug.

"Yes, I love you, you gigantic idiot." It had broken Harry's heart that he hadn't said that before Sirius had gone through the veil, and now he finally got to. Sirius laughed and held Harry close, both enjoying the feel of being in each other's arms.

"I love you too." Sirius pressed a kiss to the top of Harry's head.

"You can stay with me, you know," Harry offered. "In mine and Ron's dorm."

"I'd love to," Sirius agreed. "Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I never did get a chance to tell you directly that I love you." Harry and Sirius were sitting in front of the fire, Harry sitting between Sirius's legs and his head on Sirius' chest as he lay sideways. Playing with a lock of the black hair, he added, "So I love you." The only problem was that Harry loved Sirius a bit _too _much. Over Christmas break, Harry had realized he had fallen in love with his godfather. He hadn't told anyone so far, not even Ron or Hermione.

"Oh Harry, I love you too." Harry kissed Sirius on the cheek before taking his place on Sirius's chest. Harry then heard footsteps, followed by a snicker.

"You two have been together all day," Ron observed, entering the common room holding his chess board.

"Ah, leave them be, mate, they just got reunited." Seamus grinned at Harry, and Harry grinned back from the curtain that was Sirius's hair.

Harry wondered if Sirius would run if he tried to kiss him. But seeing as there were other people in the common room and they wouldn't be what you call happy, he decided to put it off. When they were completely alone, maybe. They _had _been together all day, Harry hadn't even left his godfather/crush's side except the one time Sirius went to use the loo.

Sirius yawned, interrupting Harry's thoughts. "Tired, Harry?" He stood. "I think I'll be off to bed if you'd like to join me."

Harry nodded. "Night Ron."

"Night, mate." Ron slid a chess piece across the board.

"Damn you," Seamus complained before moving his. Harry grinned and led Sirius up to his and Ron's dormitory.

"There's only one bed, you know," Harry said as Sirius watched him climb into bed after he'd gotten into his pajamas. "Ron's got the other one." Sirius blushed at that before nodding and climbing in beside Harry. Harry turned out the light and felt himself being pulled into an embrace.

"Will you be here in the morning?" Harry blurted out suddenly.

"I'm not going anywhere, love," Sirius reassured him, "except to maybe use the loo in the night. I promise." Harry laughed before letting himself fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
